Home
by PlainOlWriter
Summary: When everything goes wrong Tony goes home. Home not in Malibu or Long Island. Home in Italy where a part of his childhood remained. Pepper then finds out that Tony's gone but until when will Tony be in Italy? Does Pepper join Tony in Italy? And will the Avengers get peace from him? A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated!
1. Sunday :Where There Is Peace

Everything has blown out of proportions with the Avengers. Tony was unconscious for a good 30 minutes and when he woke up he didn't know that the coast is clear and went in to save Natasha and Clint. Other than that Steve really had to mention Howard to him which resulted to a fight Tony knew he couldn't win without brute force. Tony tried to tell Steve that his little Howard wasn't even as good as him right now. But how would he know? He only stuck to the knowledge he had and that's why right now they're fighting in Stark Tower with Natasha, Bruce and Clint sitting on the couch just watching them.

"You know Howard was a better man Tony! Just admit it!" Captain threw his shield on the floor causing a dent . Tony snapped approached the shield kicking it up and holding it before saying.

"JARVIS, Get me Mark 7 and Destroy the SHIELD." Just then before Steve could react Mark 7 came out of nowhere took the shield from his hands and flew off somewhere.

"WHAT THE…" Steve shouted charging at Tony but he cut him off before he could say anything.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Tony's angered voice echoed through out the room as he walked closer to Steve. Bruce walked out of the room just then afterwards Tony continued.

"YOU KNOW WHY I AM A BETTER MAN THAN HIM?!" Then he grabbed the collar of his shirt then pointed a finger at him,

"Because I'm trying to fix what I did wrong. By Being Iron Man I'm risking my life for those people who are threatened by my own weapons.." He paused made his voice a softer tone and Steve didn't react clutching his shirt for dear life.

"You know what I had to do when I was six UNTIL HIS DEATH?!" Then he heard a "what?" From Clint then he continued

"HE TRAINED _ME_ TO BE HIS LITTLE _SOLDIER_ …MY _CHILDHOOD_ WAS BULLSHIT BECAUSE OF _YOU_!" he literally threw him on the floor and Steve landed with a loud thump.

Tony approached and stepped on Steve's chest then he tried to stand but he couldn't. _I didn't know Stark was this strong!_ He squirmed trying to wiggle out but Tony's foot weighed more than what was expected then he looked down on him. Tony was really angry but on the inside upset as well but they didn't know that. He had a mask in frontof them but it was slowly falling apart.

"I was trained to use all types of deadly weapons, went to the gym after class but you know what I wanted?" His voice was a bit softer now but still angry as he continued.

Natasha and Clint just couldn't believe what was happening until Tony grabbed his collar again saying

"I wanted to be a normal kid. But I couldn't because _he spent his whole life training me to be you_." He released his collar then threw his head on the floor and before he walked out the room he ordered.

"JARVIS, Prepare the jet in two hours " That shocked them all with the jet preparations? Where was he going?

" _I'm going home and not Malibu home that home. Tell them I'm staying for awhile, you know who to contact._ Lock the tower when I leave tell no one where I am _not even Pepper_ and Anti-Override." He mentioned darkly then left them in the living room as he started packing.

JARVIS didn't answer anymore because he knew what to do. He also didn't want to piss off his already pissed inventor. So JARVIS went to commence the highest sequence of Anti-Override that required Tony's voice to be angry and dark at the same time. The Anti-Override code was the most intense coding that Tony made for one purpose.

It was to reject all Override commands from anyone that can use the override code. If it were to reject the Override commands it allowed JARVIS to accept commands only from him. The Anti-Override code was known to only Tony himself and he is to use it for his leisure and benefit.

Tony didn't want to be around anyone anymore. He wanted to be alone with the presence of the people he trusted his whole life with before. Jarvis and Teresa will now be expecting him at _home_ and in just a few hours he'll be surrounded by peace. He wanted no affiliations with the Avengers for now until when he makes up his mind. He'll let the hate go down at his _home_ and return when he's ready. He won't be accepting calls from anyone even Pepper or Happy. He won't be bringing JARVIS or one of the suits because he didn't need it there. Because he'll go _home_. That's why he's in his room packing and not socializing with the Avengers at his living space.

Steve didn't know the truth about Tony's childhood until he revealed it now. He's now in his common room in the tower and soon the tower will be locked from all of them. His guilt is attacking him now but what could he do? His shield was destroyed because of their fight and he doesn't have the courage to say sorry. So he just packed his things and left the tower with the Avengers when the helicarrier came to fetch them.

* * *

Happy dropped Pepper off the tower 6 hours after the incident. Pepper was just ascending from the private elevator when somehow she sensed something was wrong. Just when the doors were about to open JARVIS bursts into life and informed her.

" _Stark Private Floors are currently unaccessible for a uncertain period of time."_ Pepper looked at the security camera and put her hands on her waist then talked to JARVIS.

"JARVIS, What is the meaning of this?" Pepper asked furiously because the doors weren't opening and it won't open then JARVIS replied briefly.

" _Stark Private Floors are currently locked Miss Potts no one is allowed inside. Mr Stark has prepared your clothes and booked you a hotel for a uncertain period of time. Your clothes are at the hotel Miss Potts and I shall send the details on your email."_

Pepper had no choice so she called Happy again to drop her at the hotel that JARVIS said. She texted Happy the details while she was going down from the elevator. She was seriously pissed off at the moment. Because she was kicked out of the tower and was practically forced to be out of the tower. Just then it hit her, where was Tony? Or the Avengers? Weren't they in the tower? But she had no time because Happy was already there at the parking when the doors at the ground floor opened.

Happy opened the door for her and he spoke no more. Because he knew his boss had a sudden change of attitude? It was better not to talk to Pepper when that happens. She stepped inside the car and Happy took his seat then drove. The ride was silent just because of her attitude change Happy doesn't want to talk to her. But there was something missing in the puzzle pieces. What was it? When the thought struck her she knew who to call when she arrives at the hotel. So she let her thoughts swirling while fiddling with her engagement ring as they headed for the hotel Tony booked her.

* * *

When Tony descended He was greeted by a Porsche 918 Spyder that the valet brought from the rest of his car collection at _Stark Manor._ The flight attendants put his luggage at the back of the car and with no word then he sped off the Italian highway. He was driving through the Italian Mountains when the Manor was on sight. A few minutes after he decreased his speed as he approached the giant gates of the manor.

He stopped because the gates were closed and then he saw the box that seemed like a two way radio that was connected to the inside of the manor. And he was right because when he leaned his head a little bit closer the voice on the other end was deep and old as it said.

"che vie su Stark Manor? (Who comes upon Stark Manor?)" the other line spoke Italian and Luckily he knew a little of it so he and he understood so he answered.

"Anthony Stark" then the gates opened to his delight and noticed the manor was very well kept.

The Manor was near a forest at the outskirts of Italy. The Manor was very old and the fact that it was passed down to Tony when his parents died made it look like it was older. The Manor had a very large circular driveway where he parked his Porsche later to be parked by Edwin to join the rest of his car collection. Yes, he has two car collections. One consisting of American cars and the one in Italy consists of Italian brand of cars. The Manor had a long stairway that leads to the main entrance.

Tony huffed because he jogged the way up then saw the manor in full view. It's been awhile since he was there and then he walked to the giant double doors. Then the doors opened to his surprise revealing a tall man with white hair, a monocle and black tailcoat. When he saw that man he knew he was at peace.

"Jarvis! It's been so long!" Tony hugged his butler as he stepped in with his luggage. Then he said to him with assurance.

"Don't worry I'm old enough to carry my own luggage." Jarvis chuckled and closed the door for him.

The main hall was big and had double staircase that split in the middle. Then above it was a a giant picture of him smiling his hand was on his chin and his elbow was on the arm of the chair. He was in a black business suit sitting in a vintage chair while he wore the family heirloom. Then he asked Jarvis while he was looking for Teresa around.

"Where's Teresa?" And Jarvis replied happily to his question.

"In the kitchen Master Anthony. She's cooking up all your favorites from before. She said she'll be done in an hour."

Tony smiled and Jarvis also did it was a long time since he was happy like this. Then Jarvis signaled Tony to follow him to his room and he carried his luggage when they ascended the left side of the staircase. Jarvis led him to a hall with a lot of doors and he smiled remembering what was inside of each door. Just then they passed his parents room that had a plaque _Howard and Maria._ Then they arrived at the front of his room that also had a plaque _Anthony._ Tony smiled when he saw that and then Jarvis said smiling to him.

"Your room, Master Anthony." Jarvis opened the door and he stepped inside his old room.

His room had a white king size canopy bed with white thin curtains. His royal blue bedspreads and duvet complemented the color white in his there was a classic blue and white couch in the middle of his room. In front of that was the coffee table and a 86 inch flat screen TV. The right side of that was white computer desk, the latest computer set in Italy, a blue computer chair and beside it was white lamp. Across that was his white drawers with blue lamps. The right side of his bed had his white wooden cabinet that held his old clothes. Then the balcony was open for him to use.

Tony was surprised that his room was well maintained. He smiled at the fact that he had a new computer and then he flopped himself down the couch dropping his things on the floor then smiling to Jarvis when he said.

"This is great! You can take a break, Jarvis. I'll tour myself around." Jarvis nodded at his Master happily and went to Teresa in the kitchen.

Tony knew what he needed right now was a change of clothes. He was now home and he was going to tour himself once more in Stark Manor where he is the head and no one bosses him around. Also he needed to visit Teresa after the grand tour.

* * *

Just how big is this manor? Look up the Phantomhive Manor! But it will be a bit larger than that. Stay tuned for Chapter 1.5!


	2. Monday :Home Retreat

Pepper was now sitting in the helicarrier in the main hall with the Avengers. She knew herself she didn't like it in the flying fortress that was locked from society. But she had no choice but to find Fury and find answers. All eyes were on her as they waited for the Director to arrive from what meeting he was from. Looking seriously as pissed as her they both demanded to know the truth of what happened. When Fury came in looking as pissed as her they both rolled their eyes. Then Pepper snapped

"Why the hell is Stark Tower locked?! You know he doesn't do that!" she eyed every Avenger in the room and Bruce sighed.

"What?! I demand answers I don't want to be stuck in a hotel room for months!" she implied to them then Natasha spoke up and Fury sat down.

"Steve and Tony fought again…" She trailed off the continued. Steve looked away from the angry blonde woman.

"He said he was going home but not in Malibu or Long Island. I don't know what he meant by that." Then Natasha shut up as Fury interjected.

"The only addresses of Stark we have is in Long Island and his house in Malibu. Where the fuck would he be?" Fury snapped at them. Clint shrugged and it got Pepper thinking.

"JARVIS, You up there?" Pepper asked looking at the ceiling and the AI replied shockingly to them.

"Yes, Miss Potts." Everyone looked at the ceiling and Fury became mad as Tony's AI hacked into the system again. Then Pepper commanded.

"Track Tony." And then JARVIS replied quickly. "Mr. Stark requested his location to be kept a secret." Pepper sighed because she had no choice.

"Override commands." Then JARVIS replied "Override failed. Anti Override is currently in sequence" then Bruce said

"What the hell is Anti-Override?" The scientist asked JARVIS and JARVIS replied in one fast go.

"The Anti-Override code is the command that Mr. Stark made a few months ago. When a Anti-Override code is on sequence this disables the override commands from authorized people. Thus the Anti-Override command rejects all Override commands. The Anti-Override will not be disabled until the authorized person told me to do so." Then Fury interjected.

"And I'm guessing Stark is the only authorized person to use that code?" then JARVIS replied in confirmation.

"You are correct Director Fury. Also within this command I cannot tell Mr. Stark's whereabouts, addresses, phone numbers or anything that can tell his location. Though I can only tell you his vitals but you may use other forms of technology to track his whereabouts." JARVIS added to the statement everyone groaned in response.

They knew it would be hard now to find Tony. But it would be harder since JARVIS wasn't there to help. But then there's something called news.

* * *

After switching into a white t-shirt, khaki shorts and black flip flops Tony went out the back to discover a huge garden that had trimmed bushes, different types of flowers and another fountain. Beyond that was the solar powered golf carts that were line up nicely. He hopped in one of the golf carts and drove throughout the Manor.

There was a Olympic sized swimming pool, Tennis court, a golf course, archery range, gym and horse stables. Which he vowed himself to go back tomorrow morning for a round of horse back riding. But wait there was more, other than the amenities he saw there was the old gravesite where his parents and ancestors rested, the garage and then he drove upfront the Manor. He swore to himself it looked like the Grand Floridian but much larger. Tony returned the golf cart after the grand tour and proceeded to the kitchen.

Luckily, he still remembered where it was because when he opened the door the smell of food hit his nose. He leaned on the door panel and watched Jarvis help Teresa with the preparations. When it was all plated he clapped catching their attention. Teresa and Jarvis both turned their heads to find Tony smiling at them. Then Tony approached Teresa for a hug.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" he reminded her as they hugged while Jarvis smiled at their little reunion.

"Yes, it has been Anthony. I'm so glad you came back." She broke the hug and kissed him on the cheek. Tony smiled when remembering then replied.

"I promised I would come back didn't I?" then before Teresa could go all dramatic Jarvis interjected them .

"Now Master Anthony let us eat dinner before Teresa here gets all dramatic." Jarvis pointed out a fact because they all chuckled and then they brought the food to the dining area.

The dining table was very long it could accommodate the Avengers, Pepper, Rhodey, the Fantastic Four, Spidey, Johnny Blaze and Peggy. The dining area had a large vintage chandelier that lit up the whole room. The table had matching wooden chairs and with it was a vase of flowers in the middle. They set down the food and Tony sat on the middle chair because he was the house head. Teresa removed the silver lids slowly to reveal its contents and Tony's mouth was in awe.

In front of him there was the appetizer : Mozzarella sticks with salsa, then the soup : macaroni just the way he liked, pasta :Carbonara with Ham and cheese, Pizza: a very meaty, cheesy and delicious calzone, for dessert: gelato parfait.

Teresa and Jarvis set the plates then the utensils in a beautiful manner then they stood on his side. Tony looked at his butler and maid who wasn't joining him on the table. Tony cleared his throat and caught their attention because he didn't want to eat alone. So just then he clearly stated.

"Are you going to join me or not?" he asked them offering the seats but they insisted as Jarvis answered.

"But Master Anthony…" he trailed off looking at the floor and then he interjected before Teresa could say a thing.

"No buts, you too Teresa. I don't want to eat this with you guys just standing there." Tony argued and insisted at the same time.

Teresa and Edwin didn't have a choice then so they sat with Tony. When they sat Tony happily took the utensils off their places and served themselves a hefty meal. A few minutes after when they just started eating Tony insisted to tell what he'd missed throughout the years. So the butler and the maid kept their master company while eating and telling the stories. After an hour Teresa took out the Gelato Parfait Tony's eyes widened and Jarvis chuckled then Tony exclaimed.

"You guys! You know me too well!" they all chuckled as Teresa placed the gelato in front of him then he started eating. Then he murmured sadly.

"I guess I missed a lot of things" then Jarvis sighed sadly and replied.

"Yes, yes you did Master Anthony. Please eat that parfait then you can do whatever you want." Tony smiled at Jarvis finishing the parfait then he asked Teresa.

"Is entertainment room still alive?" Teresa smiled at him nodded and replied.

"Yes, of course Anthony and all your consoles are still alive." Tony smile turned into a grin then he finished the parfait and in one gulp he said.

"I'm going there now." Then Jarvis replied while he was running to get upstairs.

"You best do Master Anthony." Jarvis and Teresa rounded up the dishes while Tony went to charge in the entertainment room where all the holy game consoles lay alive.

* * *

He played with probably the rarest collection of game consoles in the world. Tony had his Atari, PS2 Snow White, Dreamcast (Maziora, SeamanChristmas, Resident Evil and Gundam RX-78 Custom) Midnight Blue PS1, Atari Xbox, Crystal Chronicles Gamecube, Gameboy, Gameboy Light, GBA, SNES, NES, Wii and Xbox (2001). Howard practically bought him every game console Tony pointed his hands on. In which there was more game consoles that were very much alive in the storage room which he had to find later.

But now he was headed to his room and it was 12:00am Sunday then it was 7:00PM in New York where his particular fiancée was. He really didn't care if Pepper got mad now . He just headed to his room luckily there was name plates. He entered his room and threw himself in probably the most luxurious bed in the world. Just then it hit him he rummaged his six white drawers and in the third he found what he was looking for. His collection of handheld game consoles. His smiled turned into a grin because it brought him back to his childhood. Then he slid into the computer chair and turned it the computer on.

On the logo was _Stark_ which very much surprised him then the monitor vanished. It turned into a holographic monitor. He might play with the handhelds later he needed to see this. Just then everything but the PC turned into holograms which was way too cool for him.

Then he searched for Jarvis's private website while it was loading he searched for a webcam and a microphone in his bags. He hooked it up the PC and logged in Jarvis's private server. The computer screen showcased Jarvis's logo and then the swift British voice greeted him in response.

"It's been awhile Mr. Stark" and Tony replied grinning like a child when the AI talked to him.

"Yes it has J. Now Initiate a full online scrub on information of my whereabouts and give Pepper the privilege to open the tower but don't let the common areas open. I may stay here longer than I thought and by the way don't let Fury track you."

He mentioned to the AI he just activated just then Jarvis sent a message to Pepper's phone informing her that she can go back to the tower and Stark HQ will handle the expenses she used from the hotel. JARVIS afterwards answered a few five minutes later saying.

"Online scrub completed. I sent a message to Miss Potts, will that be all Mr. Stark?" then Tony stretched his arms afterwards replying.

"That will be all. Shut down the computer." Then JARVIS did what was told and the computer shut down by itself and it turned into normal.

Tony stood up and headed back to his drawers. Then he pulled out his Stark Phone and tossed it at the bed. Now he was looking at the holy grail of handhelds as the handhelds were as many as the consoles. Tony had the Gold Legend of Zelda Game Boy, Sega game gear, PSP, 3DS XL Limited Edition, GBA, and DS. There was probably more in his other drawers but he took the Gold Game Boy.

A an hour later he decided it was time to sleep. Luckily the Manor had centralized air-conditioning so he put the thermostat in 60 degrees Fahrenheit to be adjusted later by his butler. He placed his phone at the nightstand, closed the balcony windows and then slept peacefully without worries for once in his life.

* * *

Meanwhile it was 8:00PM in New York and Pepper just arrived from work in Stark Tower. When a text arrived on her phone which surprised her because it had no number. Which meant it was from JARVIS. She crashed on the sofa at her room then she looked at the message that JARVIS.

 _Miss Potts,_

 _Mr. Stark is giving you the privilege to open up the floor you two are sharing. The common rooms are not allowed to be open orders by Mr. Stark himself. You can call him at his phone Miss Potts but from his vitals he is currently sleeping._

 _Automated message from Jarvis._

And in Pepper's mind _Anthony Stark just where are you?_. She threw her phone on the sofa in annoyance and sighed. Where was he? They have to track him the hard way.

* * *

A/N : Well you guessed it he'll be staying there longer than we all thought. It looks like he's enjoying the peace and quiet around him anyways. Reviews are highly appreciated!


	3. Tuesday :Without Tony

Tony was still on his bed under the duvet with his head-on the pillow. The duvet was tucked up to his shoulders that provided him the warmth he needed for his cold room. Tony wakes up in a different time in Italy than in Malibu. He wakes up at exactly 8 AM for early morning tea and breakfast but in Malibu or Stark Tower he usually wakes up at 10 AM. Lucky him because when his body was in Italy he automatically sets an alarm on his head.

That's why he's awake right now rubbing his eyes in his cold room. The balcony was now open and the curtains were swaying with the wind. Jarvis must've been there a few minutes or an a hour ago. Sunlight was shining inside the room that lit up the place he didn't really need to open the lights at this point. He looked at the clock on the left nightstand with the blue lamp and saw that it was 8:30 am. A little late for his Italian standards but even so he needed to take a bath now.

So he went to the opened the door to the bathroom which was beside the flat screen TV. Tony's eyes widened when he saw the grandiose bathroom that was luxurious than the bathroom in Malibu. The bathroom tiles were red marble as well as the circular bathtub that covers ¼ of the room. The shower was across the bathtub as the shower had a frameless glass enclosure and a electric rain shower head that provided him the temperatures he needed. The toilet was white marble while the sink and the vanity was red marble.

Tony emerged from the bathroom an hour later looking very refreshed wearing his new horse back riding outfit. He was on brown leather half chaps, black breeches, white polo shirt, red riding jacket and black riding gloves. He met Jarvis in the middle of the hallway and Jarvis informed him that breakfast with tea was ready and him plus Teresa already ate breakfast. Tony frowned when he heard that but he headed to the dining area anyway.

Teresa was there sitting when he opened the door. Then she opened the lids to reveal grilled salmon and mint salad were prepared with side dishes of toast, scones and crepés. Old Royal Doulton dishes were used today when he sat Teresa was smiling at him awkwardly then he asked her.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He served himself the salmon and salad. Then Teresa replied chuckling.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you wearing that." Teresa zoned out for awhile when Tony replied.

"Well I wanna stay fit." He smiled remembering a few moments from the past. He took some scones and toast afterwards.

He finished his food fast and then he sipped his tea so he could make it on the forest by 9 and return at lunch. The aroma hit his nose and it smelled familiar to him soon he knew what tea it was. Teresa was still smiling at him as he said.

"Is this Ceylon tea?" and Teresa nodded. He kissed her cheek then said.

"I'm off horseback riding I'll be back at noon." Then Teresa replied.

"You best go dear. Enjoy your vacation" she reminded him and he took off.

Tony took his riding jacket from the seat's arm and went to the garden. He soon found the line up of golf carts and headed to the horse stables. He very much liked horse back riding when he was a kid and he was sure going to love it as an adult. He wore the gloves that were inside his jacket and hopped on his old horse then headed off the woods. But while he was enjoying his vacation The Avengers including Pepper was having a hard time with their lives without him.

* * *

Pepper was crashed at the office late for 30 minutes when she arrived from the Tower. She woke up late because her alarm clock wasn't noisy enough. She missed a lot for 30 minutes because when she arrived at her desk she saw 30 folders, 10 portfolios and 5 brown envelopes. Now that wasn't supposed to happen but luckily everything had a label to her satisfaction.

She slid on her chair and started flipping through the folders. She was deep in thought while flipping through those folders. _What's Tony doing?_ That's what she thought while working. Tony could have the best time of his life not being disturbed by anybody. While she was working he could be doing anything he wanted. Just then Bambi came in unnoticed until Bambi snapped her fingers thrice and that caught Pepper's attention.

"Miss Potts, I'm just placing these papers in your desk." _Good more work! I'll really get done with this_ she thought to herself sarcastically then answered Bambi.

"Thanks Bambi you can go now" then Bambi left.

As soon as Bambi stepped off the door she immediately opened her Stark Email. In which Tony made months ago for Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and himself. She sent Tony a email if she could send him work from where he was. Hoping that he would reply she would wait for a long time before she could get a response. So she just continued her work and did her best to finish the things on her desk.

Meanwhile the Avengers came back from a mission in Iran. They were all injured and they didn't finish off the mission because they had to retreat. It would be a great time for Tony to show up now but they knew he wouldn't .

* * *

Tony had a fun two hours of horseback riding when he decided that he would go to the archery range. The archery range was just outside the veranda where another dining set was in place. It was very convenient for Tony because he may just eat lunch at the veranda. Tony was destroying the arrows because he literally hit the bulls-eye at the same place causing the wooden arrows to split in half on impact.

He surprisingly still had his touch in archery. He could challenge Clint sometimes and when he returns oh he will challenge Clint. Just a few minutes before he was finished Jarvis appeared from the inside pushing a cart that seemed to contain their lunch. Tony took his towel from the chair and wiped of his sweat while Jarvis set the plates and utensils. Then he said.

"Jarvis, can you get my laptop upstairs?" he asked him and Jarvis obliged as he said.

"Certainly Master Anthony. Teresa will be proceeding here once she's done in the kitchen." Jarvis added as he exited the veranda.

He took his seat and wiggled out of his riding jacket. Afterwards he placed the jacket on the arm of the chair and sipped his Ceylon tea. He took the morning newspaper from the cart and sipped his tea in a elegant demeanor. It was so not like him to do that yes but when he's in Italy he's in his best behavior. Just a few minutes before finishing his tea Teresa came from the inside and brought the last dishes for his lunch.

Just then Jarvis also arrives with his laptop bag and Teresa was opening the lids to reveal his Earl Stark type of lunch. He opened up the zipper to reveal his MacBook and set it beside his plates. He opened it up and looked at his Stark Email then saw Pepper had mailed him something. He sipped his tea then opened up the email that Pepper sent him.

 _Tony,_

 _I need your help with work and I can't finish on the given deadline. I sent the attachments just mail me back if you see this . I miss you Tony and I'll wait for your response._

 _-Love P_

 _Well that's sweet of her_ he thought to himself as Jarvis and Teresa probably eaten lunch because they're standing aside _again._ He answered Pepper's email and he said he'd look through the attachments. Just then he closed his laptop and sighed to himself then his attention was at the food in front of him.

Summer Greens and Rice Soup, Grilled Pepper Panazella and Spinach Beef Fritata. Those were the other recipes that he liked as a child and now it was being served to him again. He couldn't stop himself from shedding a tear in reminiscence of the recipes that his mom cooked him. He wiped his tear away and said.

"Thank you" he thanked them wholeheartedly and honestly. Edwin and Teresa smiled at each other while Tony served himself lunch.

Edwin and Teresa were old maybe in their sixties but they still knew what he loved. Especially when they see him troubled or frustrated they were the only ones who knew how to handle him . They know Tony is there for a reason and they sure know his emotions by the way he looks. Because no one knew Tony better than them.

Tony finished his lunch a few minutes after then sipping the last of his tea. He told Teresa and Jarvis he'll be down in time for dinner. But now his business was taking a bath and trying his old Atari game.

* * *

Pepper just got out of her breakfast meeting from the finance department. When she entered her office and hopefully Tony replied. She opened up her computer and check her Stark Email to her surprise Tony did reply to her Email and it said:

 _Pepper,_

 _I'll help you ,honey, anything for you. But if you're gonna ask when I'll come back I don't really know and I miss you too. I'll try to send the new attachments early and maybe next week I'll clear your schedule and join me here where I am. See you soon I love you_

 _-Tony_

When Pepper read that she breathe in relief but just then it struck her. What does _join me where I am_ mean? Well at least she knew he was still in the universe and not some other realm of some sort. He maybe inside or outside the country which matters very much and at least she knew he was alive.

* * *

Tony fell asleep at his study with his MacBook on the oak table and he was sitting on a vintage leather chair. The study had bookshelves instead of regular walls and it had a chandelier at the roof. The whole study was wood and the floor had a very old carpet dated back to his parent's era.

Jarvis entered to room to see Tony asleep in the chair with his mouth open and the window behind him was also opened. Jarvis closed the windows behind Tony and didn't wake up him but he just smiled in seeing his Master that's all grown up now. Jarvis then took a blanket from the drawers of the table and tucked Tony in. Jarvis closed the door to the study and left Tony sleeping there with a blanket.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if i'll do a time skip or not. Well you'll see that in the next chapters.


	4. Wednesday: Wrong Coords and Love

Pepper went to her office at exactly 6 AM just in time for another meeting that was schedule for her day. She entered the meeting room and everyone had their laptops with them including hers which was set up by Bambi thankfully because she was running on those hallways with her killer heels. She sat down as everyone was waiting for her then the meeting started off.

It was going very smoothly until she received an Email from her Stark Email and surprisingly it was from Tony whom she ignored for a few moments. But after what 10 minutes she had 3 emails all from him which was also very intriguing since he doesn't usually send emails in a matter of minutes or days with the work that was given to him.

Pepper looked at her MacBook stealing a quick and good few minutes from the meeting as she read the chain emails that Tony sent her:

 _Pepperpot!,_

 _I've sent the attachments, I finished them this morning and I doubt that you'd believe me! When I'm here I'm work productive but again I'll doubt that you believe me right now._

 _-T_

The second email was about this but when she was reading it. Unconsciously her lips was turning into a smile:

 _Pepper,_

 _I just finished eating my food and I'm sure you'll love it here I'm sending your plane ticket. Pack your bags for next week. You'll be leaving Friday night there and I'm not telling you where you're going._

 _-T_

The third email was just about everything he said on the second but he added additional information.

 _ATTACHMENTS_

 _Pepper,_

 _You should pack a swimsuit and I'm not stopping you if you don't want to pack but you might regret not packing if we YOU get here. You can also outfit anything you want no one's here not even the paparazzi so we are clear We'll play on my Atari and other stuff I'm not going to spoil. I'll see you at the tarmac Future Mrs. Stark_

 _-T_

She chuckled seeing the outfit thing on the email and then all eyes were on her awkwardly. So she just signaled them to move on while Bambi peeked on her shoulder and saw the same email contents. While the meeting progressed Pepper tried to take it seriously but she couldn't because he was sending her constant messages. Just then Tony called via FaceTime and Pepper answered it then turned her laptop to face Jake the presenter.

"Hello, Mr. Stark" Jake greeted nicely and looked at the screen and everyone was now looking.

At the other side of the screen Tony was near his laptop but they could see him at a archery range. The camera was facing front and was showing Tony's back plus muscles when he was holding the bow and arrow. They also had a clear view of the target and somehow a tea set? Tony Stark does not drink tea in their knowledge.

Surprisingly he hits the bullseye every time he releases the arrow from the bow. Pepper peeks and was also shocked that he was really holding a legit bow and arrow. While destroying another arrow because of collision with another arrow on the target board he says.

"Come on continue I'm listening." He said honestly because he was really focused that time.

So the meeting continued as Tony was watching or either listening to them while playing archery at somewhere they don't know. Much to their pleasure Tony added suggestions, corrections and pointed out some flaws. Which resulted into ending the meeting earlier than usual because they resolved the problems and stated the facts.

Pepper was highly impressed on how Tony single handedly discussed everything in a way that everyone understood even if he was still on archery. Pepper ended the call when she stepped inside her office with a sigh of relief. At least she knew he was safe and away from harm and all the press attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Avengers excluding Thor and Tony whom they haven't seen in the past two days was at the helicarrier. They were sitting but waiting for Fury to arrive so he could debrief them for the next mission. Natasha and Clint were sitting across each other while Steve plus Bruce were beside each other.

Just then Fury came in looking as pissed as hell because he knew something about Stark. Everyone sat upright when the angry director came in and slammed his hands on the table saying.

"Did you know Stark contacted Potts?" _he said it by last name yup he's angry_ they all thought unconsciously and they looked to themselves and shook their heads.

"Dammit! He didn't even leave a trace!" Fury walked around the table exclaiming that sentence .

They needed Tony in this mission because they knew they couldn't handle it alone. But that's just about it because when they need him they call him and he goes. But when Tony needs them they don't go and now Tony isn't with good terms at them.

Fury then had no choice but to debrief the Avengers for their next mission without Tony. But Natasha was planning on calling Pepper before anything else. Because what matters most now is Tony and his trust between them.

* * *

Tony just finished eating lunch at the balcony of his room all bathe and dressed like a Earl. While working on upgrades for the suit. His GBA was beside his laptop with a kettle and a cup of Earl Grey Tea. If in Malibu he's always on alcohol, in Italy he's always on expensive tea that washes out the alcohol in a human's body. Tony was typing away from his laptop that was untraceable courtesy of JARVIS and same for his phone.

But just then his phone rang and he sighed to himself because he couldn't think of anyone to call him but Pepper. Then again only a few people knew the number to his Stark Phone namely: Rhodey, Pepper, Fury and Natasha. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Natasha calling him so he answered playfully.

"Missed me?" he sipped another cup of tea while he speaker phoned Natasha. Just then Natasha replied with a laugh.

"I didn't miss you but I miss your humor" Natasha chuckled but then she said to the SHIELD agents while she covered the mouthpiece.

"Trace" the agents nodded at her and then she got back to Tony honestly who was talking to him honestly while typing away at his MacBook.

"so I heard you contacted Pepper." Natasha mentioned to Tony who was in shock. But he replied sighing to her then asked.

"What do you want?" he growled at her when he knew what she wanted. Then Natasha was was tapped on her shoulder as the agent whispered the coords while she covered the mouthpiece.

"Ma'm, we've got a trace in Hawaii" the man told her and she nodded then answered back to Tony's question to her as she innocently said.

"Nothing. It's just different without you here." Natasha mentioned to him as she tried to stall him. Just then Tony hung up.

"Dammit!" Natasha muttered under her own breath then shoved her phone to her pockets.

Natasha then headed to see the others that were waiting for coords. While Pepper was satisfied with what Tony did? The Avengers demanded to see him. But how could they when they have the wrong coordinates?p

* * *

Tony was inside the house's technology room which contained probably the most advanced computers in the world. The computers each had a note beside its CPU that clearly states how, when and what was used in the making of the computer. But there was an empty table which he set his MacBook on and sat in front of it.

Natasha just called and as Tony predicted she tried to get his coordinates but JARVIS sent them the wrong signal so they have the wrong coordinates. Tony smirked when JARVIS said that he made the coordinates look like he was in Hawaii.

Now it was 2PM and he was working with the new attachments Pepper said to work at so she could make up for one week without work. Tony was obliged to do it anyways since he was the one who booked Pepper's flight to Italy without her knowing. She just had to print the ticket and pass by the airport then she'd be off using the jet that JARVIS manipulated.

Tony was actually glad because he thought Pepper would argue with him. But then Pepper thought of the good side of having a sweet one week vacation. And as Tony says 'You can take any day off because YOU are the boss' And he had a good point on that statement. Plus she couldn't win the argument because she already had a plane ticket.

After a few hours of being engrossed with work in a undisturbed room he finished the attachments that Pepper said to do and sent it to her just on time for dinner. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30 he was a bit early but that doesn't mean he can't head to the dining area early. But first things first he needed to store his laptop in his room.

He walked along the hallway until he saw his name on the side of the double doors. He opened his room and the balcony was open with the white curtains swaying with the wind. He tossed his laptop with ease on the soft bed and took his GBA from the drawers heading to the dining area.

Just as he entered the place Teresa was setting the plates with silver lids on the table. When Teresa turned to see him he smiled and she knew he was there now. He sat on the master's chair (as I'd like to call it) and observed Teresa while he was playing pokemon. Then Teresa removed the lids and he saw what dinner was.

Mint Salad, a 12 inch All Meat and Cheese Pizza that had 8 slices, Milk Risotto Parmigiana and a meat filled Fritata.

"Thank You" he said then placed the GBA aside and started serving himself a hefty meal.

"It's a pleasure you know that" Teresa beamed a smile at him and so did he.

After a few minutes he finished his meal and told Teresa he be going to the gym at the 3rd floor of the Manor. Teresa ate with Edwin after he left and while he was lifting weights Pepper was trying to call him but he didn't know because he didn't bring his phone with him.

A few hours later and a nice hot relaxing bath Tony was back at his bedroom emerging from the bathroom smelling nice and fresh. It was 12:00 AM meaning it was 6Pm so maybe Pepper was still at work and he didn't bother looking at his phone. He was dressed in his black pajamas then threw himself at his bed and set the thermostat for a nice cool 60 degrees Fahrenheit,

He tucked himself in and soon fell asleep with the lights on. JARVIS closed the lights since Tony recently programmed him to be in the Manor's mainframe when he was in the technology room. Two hours from falling asleep his hair was dry and his phone was at the nightstand until his phone rung.

At first he grumbled turning away from his phone but then it kept ringing so he answered in his best awake voice.

"Hello?" He said to the other line and a familiar female voice answered back to his sleepy tone.

"Tony! I was calling you a few hours ago what were you doing?!" She asked him in a angered tone.

He wiped his palm on his face and flung his legs on the side of the bed sitting upright before saying honestly to the angry fiance. While Pepper was sitting on the couch at their living room in Stark Tower with her phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry, Pepper. I was working out." he stood up and walked to the window looking outside the vast Manor while Pepper replied.

"Well, I sent more attachments think you can do it?" She asked him giddy and he replied sighing but then smiling to himself.

"Yeah, I can I'll send them over tomorrow." With utter shock Pepper replied with a smile on her face.

"Someone's being a workaholic" she mentioned to him while he chuckled sitting down on his bedside now.

"Well, you can say that. Anyways, Pepper can we talk tomorrow I mean I'm the one whose going to call you.." He trailed off then Pepper answered in a insecure tone.

"Anthony Edward Stark! Are you with somebody else?!" She told him and he quickly got what she was implying then he replied.

"NO! No one Pepper! Seriously! I was just sleeping!" He defended to her as he told her honestly and she replied with a sigh.

"Good! I'll see you at the tarmac." She smiled and so did he then he greeted his goodbye for the night.

"Good night Mrs. Stark" he then tucked himself in and closed the lamp. Pepper replied to him before hanging up.

"Good night Mr. Stark" then she hung up and he fell asleep immediately.

Little did Tony know Pepper was hiding something from him. But they were getting married a few weeks from now. So it really didn't hurt to tell him the truth no? Maybe when they meet at the tarmac. When they are going to meet at the tarmac Natasha might search for Pepper.

* * *

A/N: Oh hohoho! What's that secret Pepper was hiding from him! We need to find that out sooner!


	5. Thursday :Workaholic

Today, Pepper had the liberty to go in the office late. Her work for the week was almost finished except for the few folders at her desk that needed her signing. But the work she sent Tony was already for two weeks so she had her schedule empty. Then she could fly to who knows where and meet with no worries for the work the next week and meet Tony.

God, she's missing Tony so much why did he have to getaway from everyone. He could just lock the tower for awhile it is theirs anyways. She didn't really like the fact living on the tower with nothing but 7 Iron Man suits and a Artificial Intelligence Unit that was guarding her. It was a dull life without him truthfully because Tony was a loud and noisy man.

Tony would maximize the speakers volume for AC/DC and she would turn it down. She loves turning those down as much as he hates it as she turns it down. Tony would brighten up her day by telling a joke or just hearing her thoughts out. But she needed to face the fact that he's not there knowing they'll soon meet lights her day up. Also she'd like a few weeks away from the office. She barely goes on a day off because she cleans his shenanigans.

Pepper got up at 7 seeing to it that Tony has sent the attachments. She sat upright their bed and took her blackberry from the nightstand and saw that she had two emails. One having all the attachments and one telling her if she needed anything else to be done with. Which she was surprised at since Tony wasn't a workaholic maybe alcoholic yes. But about work that's a no.

She stood up and went to the vanity that lead to their bathroom. She was wearing Tony's black sabbath shirt and black jeggings. She remembered how Tony would say how she's hot on his shirt and she'd just roll her eyes on him. But she won't stay lonely for any longer, she will soon fly in where Tony was. So she just sent Tony new attachments and started to ready herself for a day at work.

* * *

Tony wouldn't consider the Manor as a Manor. It was in a size of a considered estate in Europe and so far had the amenities of a five star hotel. Tony's childhood rests upon the Manor with his handhelds and game consoles. And seeing his father's car collection made him very nostalgic. Along with the wide range of amenities comes a story why it was built as well.

He remembered the times his father scolded him for sneaking down the garage. Tweaking something without permission or upgrading machineries at the weaponry division. Though he hated being scolded he missed his parents very much. He just couldn't admit it. He's afraid to be seen as a weakling but he still was mad at Howard. His mother would scold him but not like Howard who hits him. Maria would let him understand what he did wrong and that he should apologize even though Howard was partially wrong in hitting him. But now he couldn't feel any love except when Pepper was there.

Pepper Potts. On the first day he laid eyes on her he wondered what did he do to land on such a beautiful lady. After years of working with her and a kidnapping he snapped out of a trance that changed his life. Afghanistan, made him realize that he only had one life so he should live it with someone that would be with him every step of the way, wouldn't abandon him and loves him very much. So he decided he was manning up then kissing her on the rooftop to express his feelings.

But right now he couldn't ask for more. He was getting married, have a booming source of income and he was a superhero. Tony was wearing his typical black jeans, black t-shirt and flip flops with archery gloves on his hands.

Tony had his MacBook on the table at the Veranda just behind him. Tony placed the bow and arrow on the rack as Edwin silently served him tea on the tea cart. Tony sipped the Earl Grey Cream Tea that was poured into his cup wiping his sweat.

Though Italy wasn't really fond of tea because the country is a coffee exporter. Tony likes to have tea in Italy because his mom always had and they didn't have enough money to buy a property in England. Drinking tea was a habit in England that his mom got. He doesn't want to be normal like the others who drink coffee in Italy instead of tea. He does drink a lot of coffee and alcohol in the US. But in Italy it was a rule that he made before his parents even died.

He looked through the email and sat down then saw that he could work for it in just minutes. It was too easy for him to do just then Teresa goes outside the veranda (where he is). And suddenly spoke up in a very fast manner.

"Anthony, there is someone calling you…" she paused taking a breath. Tony crossed his legs as she continued.

"On your phone." Teresa pulled out Tony's phone from her pocket and he smiled saying to her.

"Thank you, very much." Teresa bows and exits the veranda. Jarvis was just standing on the corner watching him again.

Tony looked to see that Pepper called him a few times just minutes ago. So he texted Pepper whether he still needed his help or not because he would now be working on the other work filled attachments. He was grateful Pepper gave him work because he was growing bored and she needed to be there so they could go sightseeing.

Pepper replied minutes later saying never mind to him. So he just continued on the balancing sheets of the finance department that was sent by Pepper. He was typing away work while Edwin was confused. Why was he working? But then Tony stood up with his laptop on his hands.

"I'll go to the garage." Edwin nodded at him.

He sipped the last of his tea and walked away from Edwin to the garage. Tony walked off course to the garage that was beside the circular driveway holding his laptop on his arms. He was in front of a giant wood cabin that can hold 30 cars or more. It had a giant wood door like in the medieval ages and somehow it looked new. So he opened the door to reveal the Italian car collection his dad left him.

The left aisle and right aisle were filled with Italian brands of cars it was arranged alphabetically. From left to right Alfa Romeo, Ferrari's, Lamborghini, Lancia, Maserati and Pagani. There was more than 20 cars that was worth more than his profits at work.

He walked down the aisle to reveal a humongous workspace that had a metal table with at the most of 5 iMac's, a Mac Pro and a white keyboard. Then there was an AutoCAD table beside it, a chair in front and free space. He opened the lights as the walls were painted white and the floor was black which was okay for him.

He sat on the chair and closed his laptop to continue his work at the iMac's. He opened up the start page for it to reveal a password sentry. _Oh Great!_ He thought of passwords that his dad used in his computers before. Either way he will hack into the computer if he doesn't get it in a few tries.

 _ **Howard5T4RK,**_ Nope that wasn't it.

 _ **Maria5T4RK**_ , Nope, still wasn't it.

 _Snowball's chance in hell._ He thought to himself as he typed in the last password he guessed the computer would accept to open. But it was just a hunch it couldn't be until he typed it in.

 _ **Anthony5T4RK**_

It unlocked the iMac's and it all revealed a wallpaper of apple. His eyes opened wide as it unraveled. Then he opened his email on safari not caring about the password he was going to change later on then continued the work Pepper gave him. Typing away inside a cold air conditioned garage for the first time in his life not blasting music through the speakers.

* * *

Pepper was inside the meeting with finance which she gave the balancing sheets in advance to Tony. She was almost done with the things to do for the next two weeks and giving it to Tony made it easier for her to get another week vacation afterwards.

She was thinking of Tony while the meeting was progressing and with Dave, the finance officer, as presenter it was a good time to trail around your thoughts. She was thinking of what might he be doing at 11:30 AM. But Pepper didn't know the time difference. It was 5:30PM in Italy which meant it was almost dinner.

Tony hasn't called yet until her phone was vibrating like crazy at her pocket. She tried to ignore it really until her laptop dinged it meant she received a email. And it was from him annoyingly though.

She didn't answer until the end of the meeting her phone stopped vibrating. They ended at exactly 2:30 and because it was a lunch meeting they ate while discussing how the company uses its fund and etcetera etcetera. When she called Tony was asleep on the garage desk seeing to it that he installed JARVIS in all 35 cars on one day.

Pepper didn't know that he was asleep but she was sure mad for him not answering. She was very much annoyed too because a few hours before he was calling like crazy and now he doesn't answer? She just speed dialed JARVIS while walking to her office to end her misery and JARVIS answered in a cool mannered tone.

" _There are currently no inhabitants, in Stark Mansion. If you wish to leave a message, Please Press 1"_ she sighed then opened the door to her office and said.

"JARVIS, Why is Tony not answering my calls?" she asks the AI sitting down the leather chair. Then JARVIS replies.

"From his vitals Miss Potts he's currently sleeping." JARVIS replied honestly but she demanded answers and like a jealous girlfriend she said.

"JARVIS, Did he have sex with someone?" she asks furiously and JARVIS replies fast defending Tony who surrendered himself to sleeping after the last car.

"No, Miss Potts. Mr Stark installed me in his car collection which consisted of 35 different cars. Other than archery that no other strenuous activities were made during the day." Then she asked curiously just looking at the people working outside her office.

"JARVIS, What do you mean during the day?" JARVIS replies in a discreet manner even to her.

"It is currently night time on where Mr. Stark is and he doesn't want you to know where he is until he meets you at the tarmac." She sighed scratching her head in puzzlement but replied.

"Thanks, JARV." She hung up the phone and went to the computer desperately searching on places that were night that time.

* * *

Tony that day wasn't disturbed by his butler because Jarvis knew he was working on something. Though he needed to be in bed Jarvis arranged his chair for him to get comfortable. So Tony and Pepper slept peacefully on their chair and bed.

The next day went pretty smooth for Pepper since she had nothing to do but print and submit the documents Tony made yesterday. Afterwards she showered twice cooked herself lunch. But Then when she came back she wore a baggy sweatshirt and black leggings then took a tub of ice cream watching movies on their bed.

While Tony woke up nearly falling off the chair where he was sleeping on. He looked at the computer screen to see it was 7:30 in the morning. Then the doors opened behind him to reveal Edwin in his typical black tailcoat, black leather shoes and monocle. With the tea tray he sits upright greeting his butler.

"Jarv, can you put that in my bedroom. I'll sleep in for today." He honestly said to the butler and Edwin smiled at him then exited.

Afterwards he stored the blanket and pillow in a cabinet taking his belonging then following Edwin to his room. When he was out he was hit with cold December air. Realizing it was already December 8 and not minding the weather made him lose track of time. When he arrived at his room the giant window that made way for the balcony was open letting all the cold air in.

He then threw himself on the bed but then tucked himself in. Before his eyes drifted off to sleep he remembered today was the day that he was going to fetch Pepper at the tarmac. So might as well sleep in and go


	6. Friday: Pepper Touchdown

Tony just pulled over the tarmac of the Italian airport after driving from the Manor waiting for his private jet. JARVIS woke him up as planned and Edwin left him dinner in his room because he slept almost all day. It was 12:30AM and he was a bit to early because her plane arrives at 2:00AM. Yes, he's excited since he hasn't seen Pepper for the past week and was starting to get bored being alone in the Manor. Also he was running out of things to do alone in the Manor. He didn't want to go sightseeing alone as well but he did buy something when he arrived from LA for their entertainment.

He brought his Aston Martin One-77 from the garage of the Manor. The car was a gift from his dad but he really didn't consider it a gift since his dad gave him the money and he just chose the car. He programmed JARVIS to be in all of the cars of his Italian collection a few days ago and now he's left to sleep inside the car with a plate of _STARK1_ on the tarmac waiting for the plane. He didn't sleep at the Manor because he was too busy making designs for a new type of armor.

Meanwhile, Pepper was sitting on the prestigious jet alone with no one to talk to. She didn't even know where Tony programmed JARVIS to take her. It was very intriguing as the surprise goes on but it was totally nerve wrecking for her. They both knew she didn't like the fact of being surprised especially when Tony might be deporting her to who knows where.

She brought her laptop with her and set the bag across her not wanting to answer all the emails that were coming in. But she barely gained any sleep because of the feeling of sudden excitement and confusion. Her phone was at the coffee table in front of her but then she wanted to get off of the plane already. Her elbow was at the window frame and her chin rests on her knuckles then she closed her eyes .A few minutes before she was going to drift off to sleep JARVIS suddenly bursts into life saying happily to her.

"Miss Potts, please look to your right." Pepper did what JARVIS told her.

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the surroundings then it her. She saw the leaning tower of Pisa! Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe it herself. She looked at her phone that adjusts its time automatically when in a different time zone and saw that it was 1:45AM. Then JARVIS bursts in the moment.

"We are landing Fiumicino Airport." JARVIS informed her then it hit her again.

She's in ITALY! It was the first time she was there for vacation and it was with Tony! It was really frequent for her to go on vacations or day off's but this one was much awaited by the both of them. She knew it would be enjoyable burning plastic into dust but what surprised her was. Why in Italy of all the places in the world to hideout? He didn't tell anything to her about things he'd done as a child but she already suspected that this was where they'd go before.

She looked at the tarmac while they were landing and what caught her attention was the pristine maroon Aston Martin that was on standby at the tarmac. She couldn't see the plate but she already had a hunch on who was the passenger inside. JARVIS turned the signal light on that says she could get off the plane.

She grabbed her laptop bag and shoved her phone in her pockets. Then went down the staircase to see no one was standing at the tarmac. But just then someone from the Aston Martin emerges in a black jacket, navy blue t-shirt, black jeans, black chuck taylor and black shades. _Tony_ she thought to herself as he walked to greet her at the bottom of the staircase. Her luggage was being loaded to the trunk of the car while she was going down the stairs.

She was wearing a blue knee length off shoulder dress exposing her neck, blue ankle strap round toe mid heel wedge shoes, her white marble watch and her hair was in a nice ponytail. Tony removed his shades and smiled to her then she returned the smile carefully walking down a few more steps. The car trunk was closed with a loud thump which they both heard and Tony approached the foot of the stairs greeting her.

"Welcome to Italy, Pepper." He greeted with a grin then kissed her cheek. Tony slipped his hand on her bag.

Tony took the laptop bag from her shoulder surprisingly and took her left hand which earned a roll of eyes for Tony. Pepper then kisses his cheek in response and then replied.

"Thanks, now can we go to the hotel?" Tony chuckled at her because she really had no idea. Pepper furrowed her eyebrows as Tony opened the door to her seat.

"We're not going to a hotel, Pepper." He says as she steps in the sports car.

He tossed the laptop bag on the middle seat which earned a unsatisfied look from Pepper. Pepper thought Tony was staying in some five-star hotel of some sorts. But when he said they weren't heading to a hotel it got her thinking where was he staying all along. Pepper did not know for the first time that he had a property at Italy. But no one knew of the Manor's existence except for Starks. Since Pepper was soon to be a Stark and the address wasn't listed anywhere he thought of taking her there.

Pepper wasn't a fan of his surprises because somehow it turns to disasters but this time she was excited. It was actually fun making surprises for her because she gets annoyed and at the same time anxious. Pepper replied with a unsure tone.

"Then where are we going?" she asks him curiously and he replies to her with a grin before closing the door.

"That's the second surprise." He closes the door and got around the back of the car.

Once he sat on the drivers seat he started the car and drove off the highway. While Pepper fell asleep on the way there Tony was very amused with the level of confusion he brought upon his fiancé. It was actually very fun to watch if you were him.

* * *

Natasha just arrived at the helicarrier from the quinjet after a not so successful mission in Gulmira. They almost finished it but they couldn't because Clint and Captain were seriously injured causing them to head back to the helicarrier.

Once they were back Natasha and the rest went to the infirmary in the helicarrier. While she was seated in a bar stool her two teammates were being patched up by Dr. Banner which she was truly grateful for. She shoved her hands in her pockets to see that her phone wasn't damaged then called Pepper's assistant.

"Good Evening, this is Miss Arbogast for Miss Potts' office. How may I help you?" Bambi asked on the other line and Natasha said.

"This is Natasha Romanoff from SHIELD , I would like to request a meeting with Miss Potts." She answered back at a cold tone but Bambi replied happily.

"Miss Potts is currently out of the country and will not receive calls or meetings until next Monday." Natasha sighed then replied to Bambi.

"Thank you, Bambi." She ended the call unsatisfied.

Pepper was now out of the country. Where would she have gone? Why would she suddenly leave? Natasha smells Tony on all of these. She needed to tell the Director anyways that their visit in Hawaii the last Thursday was unsuccessful. Now the chances of finding Tony was harder with Pepper disappearing and JARVIS for the first time was not helping them at all.

* * *

The drive lasted for 30 minutes from the airport and surprisingly Pepper fell asleep on those 20 minutes. She awoke to a silent car with Tony driving in the vast forest of Italy. Just then she saw a giant mansion? No A Manor was on sight and she was simply dazzled by its beauty. A few minutes later from driving they arrived at the giant gates.

Tony took a remote for the gates that was the same size as a selfie Bluetooth remote and pressed the gates to turn on. It opened and they entered the Manor to his surprise Pepper's eyes were just staring at the grandiose staircase. The gates closed and Tony got around the front then opened the door for her.

She stepped out while Tony was now behind the car getting her luggage. Tony then was holding her luggage on both hands while Pepper had her laptop bag on her shoulder then Tony turns to face smiles at her then he says.

"Let's go!" He rushed to the staircase locking the car on the way while Pepper was trying to catch up with him.

"Wait!" She huffed but then Tony held out a hand and she took it then they walked on the rest of the steps.

Pepper sees that the Manor that she saw on the way was the place they were staying at. She couldn't believe him in shock. Tony just walked to the front double doors when he was supposed to knock the doors open to reveal Edwin.

"Hey, Jarv. Meet Pepper my fiancé. Pepper, my butler, Edwin Jarvis" Tony introduced to the butler and the lady who was just overwhelmed.

"Hi, Pepper Potts." She shook the butlers hand then Jarvis says.

"Your mother would be proud, Master Anthony." Then Tony chuckles as they stepped inside.

"I know Jarv." Tony walks to the staircase as Pepper observed the boys talking.

Pepper notices the picture in between the staircase. It was the first time she had seen Tony in that type of outfit. She then realizes it was him in the picture but she still was overwhelmed. He wouldn't even wear a business suit not longer than 3 hours. But that picture made him look incredibly handsome and sexy at the same time. Tony was in the middle and turns to her when he noticed she wasn't following then he says.

"Pepper, come on. Let's go to my room!" He says then Pepper shakes her head in disapprovement.

Pepper follows Tony to the hallway with name plaques beside the doors. Then she sees the name plate _Anthony_ and she was wondering why it wasn't Tony. But Tony already opened the door to his room to reveal the white blue motif room. Tony dropped her bags and immediately landed on the bed while Pepper shook her head then closed the door.

"I'll change clothes." She said walking towards the bathroom and Tony murmured afterwards.

"I'll join you" he stood up from the comfy bed and followed her to it.

A few minutes later they were dressed in pajamas and Pepper's hair was laid down nice. Tony immediately landed on the right side which was his side of the bed and tucked himself in turning away from Pepper because he was sleepy. Pepper then tucked herself in but soon hugged him from behind and whispered to his ear seductively saying.

"Aww, Is my fiancée too tired to have fun with me?" She caressed the nape of his neck causing Tony to turn giving him goosebumps. Then saying to her.

"You dirty girl" grinning to her then turned to her shifting position.

But then Tony kissed her hungrily and he got above her then made the kiss deeper. She moaned in pleasure and when they broke Pepper kissed him again. When they broke the kiss Pepper and Tony grinned to themselves and then Pepper pulled the duvet over their heads to hide their indecent actions. Then they both knew it would be an extreme make out session for the night.


	7. Saturday: Guilty Pleasures

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. Accidentally deleted the original chapter (edited in word because I thought it was chapter 8. So stupid of me but then I didn't like how I wrote the original chapter…) and ended up writing it differently than the original chapter. This chapter is slightly longer than the other ones. Here it is!**_

* * *

 _ **Saturday: Guilty Pleasure**_

Stark Industries became curious and flustered at the same time because for the first time they have not seen Pepper Potts in her respective office. Being gone for a day was going to be a drastic change for them but since she's gone for a week it was utterly shocking. They knew Pepper Potts was a workaholic just like them who rarely took vacations. And, Because for the first time in her working career she was able to take a leave of absence _for a week_. Everyone went on gossiping if she resigned or just really gone onto vacation in some other foreign country away from all the stress of LA.

So much for that Natasha Romanoff entered the premises in her usual tight black suit. Going to the front desk but she sensed that the aura in the office did not contain Pepper's usual perfume. She demands a meeting with Pepper because they found out that Tony is not in Hawaii and she's the only one that has talked to Tony in the past week. When she asked about Pepper's meeting schedule it was revealed that Pepper took a week off out of the office and gone out of the country for vacation. Natasha knew Pepper wasn't one for vacations because they both were workaholics.

When Bambi told her that she sensed Tony in all of it and probably he sent Pepper to follow him wherever he is. But right now that's _very important_ because they couldn't finish missions without Tony. Tony doesn't really know he is one of the crucial people that was needed for the team to stay strong. It wasn't because of his suit, it was because of his genius mind that led them through everything and anything. And, without that analytical mind of his they are screwed big time. Though Tony said he'll resign she wasn't sure if he'll really will be SHIELD's consultant. Natasha left the office with news to tell Director Fury and the rest but they knew Pepper gone was not satisfying.

* * *

Pleasantries were exchanged once Tony and Pepper arrived from the airport. Pepper who was introduced to Teresa and Edwin was actually impressed. After a heated and long awaited make-out session they fell asleep on the bed in each others arms. Tony wakes up for the first time earlier than Pepper did and does his usual routine of early morning tea. But then he quickly scrambled on his feet and took a bath in the time span of thirty minutes in which Pepper was still asleep on the bed facing his side.

He emerged from the bathroom wearing his red riding suit but today it was different because he was going hunting out in the woods. It was one of the guilty pleasures he does other than listening to new music and secretly learning how to cook when she's gone. He would probably challenge Clint into hunting one day but he knew he could beat him easily. Because, Rogers isn't the only one that has a science experiment in his body. Because he does have one too (Other than the Arc Reactor). he ordered JARVIS to reprogram Pepper's phone and laptop so they couldn't be traced. Then to hunt he needed a permit from the local government unit and he had a permit from the local government unit through right connections and he was allowed to hunt for two days only.

He kissed Pepper's forehead and whispered "Sorry" because he had to leave so early. Then he went out to the kitchen informing Teresa what he wants when he comes back for lunch and then Teresa informed Edwin that Tony was going out to the woods. They were to prepare lunch while he was out and they were to serve Pepper as well. Then Tony told Edwin that Pepper was to be bathed and clothed properly before he arrives from the woods. Then, Tony headed to the archery range and took one of the metal bows then equipped himself with seventy five arrows on his back then the horse galloped headed for the forest.

A few hours later, Pepper awoke to an alarm of 10AM at Tony's bedside. But when she reached for the alarm clock she was expecting a body to become a hindrance. But there was no body beside her in the bed. Then the doors opened to reveal Edwin in his usual outfit of a black tail coat, pants, leather shoes and monocle. Pepper sat upright to reveal her pink short sleeved pajama with matching pants. Edwin opened the curtains and then she broke the silence between the both of them.

"Umm.. Edwin where is Tony?" she asked curiously while watching the butler open the balcony's doors. Then Edwin replies turning to look at her smiling.

"He is currently out in the woods." He paused for awhile going to the door once again with Pepper's eyes following him and then continued his sentence.

"He requests you to be bathed and clothed then you will have lunch in the veranda. I left a map of the Manor at Master Anthony's table. I hope you find it useful." Then Pepper who was flattered replied quickly.

"Uh, Thank you." Then Edwin continued. "It's nice to see my master found someone who could keep up with him." Pepper chuckled and replied.

"I am trying to." Then Edwin bids his farewell for now as he closed the door saying. "I'll see you at the veranda, Miss Potts."

Pepper does what Edwin has told her that was told by Tony. So she took a bath still trying to absorb that the Stark Family owned a Manor in Italy and that they would live in it one day. She also has culture shock because tea wasn't really a option for the Tony Stark she knows and because of that Pepper's opinion on Italy's impact on Tony changed. It was about something that she doesn't know but is already right in front of her.

Tony heading back the Manor killing a kangaroo (which was weird to see), 5 large tunas from the river banks and a eagle. He stuffed the things in his duffle bag and rode back quickly before Pepper sees him in the riding outfit. When he arrives at the stalls he grabbed his duffle bag and removed his riding jacket. Now he was only wearing a white polo while holding on his riding jacket that was slightly on his left shoulder and the duffle bag that was on his right. This made him look dashingly handsome and when he entered the garden he saw Pepper from the veranda. He knew he was screwed from that point onwards and his outfit was a dead giveaway including the bow and arrows.

Pepper was wearing a spaghetti strap royal blue casual dress that gone down up to her knees with a gold belt and floral royal blue open toed flats with her ponytail tied up like a cheerleader. While he was approaching Pepper didn't know what to tell her fiancé who was wearing white polo, gray necktie, white pants and leather boots with a royal blue riding jacket. Pepper was astonished that Tony wouldn't even stand wearing a monkey suit and he wears an hunting outfit for the whole morning?! _Unbelievable_ she told herself as he approached.

Tony sat down in front of her at the table dropping the bag, jacket and the bow with arrows. Pepper was looking at him unconvinced of what he'd done during the morning. He knew himself that his guilty pleasure of hunting, equestrian and archery needed some sort of explanation. And, they both knew now is a good time for a explanation why he left Pepper in the bed. Pepper broke the silence among them while waiting for Edwin and Teresa with their lunch.

"Care to explain yourself?" Pepper glared at him as she was mad for him leaving her side so early on the first day and he knew he was in trouble. He sighed and sat upright then for the first time he cared to explain.

"I went hunting in the woods..." Pepper raised her eyebrows in shock because she never knew Tony to be fond of hunting. Then Pepper asked him curiously like she doesn't know what hunters do.

"what's in the bag?" Tony answers quickly lacking some information. "Killed animals.." Just then Edwin and Teresa arrived saving Tony what looks like a heated morning argument. With the tea cart and silver plates with lids that were set down in front of them. Then Pepper said.

"You're lucky it's lunch time." She murmurs quietly as the silver lids were opened for her to see unfamiliar dishes but to Tony these were the best. So she whispered to Teresa beside her.

"Excuse me, I'm not familiar with these dishes." Then Teresa leaned down and whispered tio her ear while Tony dug in his food.

"My specialty which is Anthony's favorite eggplant parmigiana, spaghetti ala carbonara 4 meat and cheese and mint salad with scones as side dishes." Then Pepper looked back at the food while Teresa returned to her stance.

Tony dug in the eggplant parmigiana which he hasn't had in ages with the mint salad and scones. While Pepper chose to feed herself with all three dishes and was amazingly surprised. After they finished their meal Edwin and Teresa packed it up then suddenly disappeared to the kitchen with Tony's duffel bag.

Tony stood up while Pepper was still sitting and he grabbed his riding jacket from the marble chair. Tony knew Pepper still wanted an explanation but for now he was going to take a bath and freshen up so when he walked to the main hall Pepper grabbed his hand. He wasn't facing her but she looked down on the floor then said.

"I missed you very much." She told the truth and he turned then kneeled on the floor so they would see each other eye to eye. She was in tears and Tony felt guilty on leaving her like that. So he said.

"I'm sorry I should've told you sooner." He kissed her as an apology and Pepper gladly accepted it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she beamed a smile at him as she replied.

"It's okay, you should take a bath." She mentioned and they both laughed. They stood up then he held her hand on their way to his room.

When the plaque of his name was on the side of the double doors Tony opened it and threw his riding jacket on the laundry basket just a few meters inside the bathroom. Pepper clapped as he excellently didn't miss the shot and then she sat on her bedside while he was walking to the bathroom he mentioned grinning secretly.

"On the third drawer my stash of handhelds is there. You can play with them." He waved off then closed the bathroom door but Pepper who didn't know a thing about handheld and game consoles except for a Wii opened the drawer.

She saw the collection of old and new handhelds one person could ever acquire. What deemed familiar to her was a PSP, PSVita, WiiU and GBA that she all seen in television ads as a kid and as an adult. She took those ol' familiar handhelds and sat on the bed playing them while Tony took a nice long relaxing bath.

When Tony emerged from the bath wearing a navy blue t—shirt, black pants and slippers Pepper was still playing Tekken 6 at his PSP. He leaned on the bathroom's door frame and ran his hand through his hair looking at her who was enjoying but he broke the silence which caused Pepper to nearly drop the PSP in her hands.

"You can play with that while I go archery." He mentioned going outside of the room and when the door closed. Pepper quickly scrambled to her feet with the PSP and tried to follow Tony to the archery range.

Tony was at the left wing of the grand staircase when he heard Pepper's footsteps. They were like kids playing hide and seek. But Tony jogged to the archery range then when he arrived he looked at the connecting door to see that Pepper wasn't there yet. So he quickly took the metal bow and remaining fifty wooden arrows then released one of them.

When Pepper arrived she heard something was released then she saw Tony in archers stance then released another arrow which was split in half on impact on the target board. Pepper approached behind him looking at the target board with two arrows on the bullseye mark. Then Pepper mentioned.

"I never knew this side of you. Care to teach me?" Then Tony grinned as he released another arrow landing on the same spot as the other ones. He smirked at her then replied.

"Sure, but your hands better get ready to have blisters." Pepper nodded as Tony handed her the bow and arrow he was holding then started the new sport (to Pepper).

* * *

The Avengers excluding Tony who was nowhere to be found were waiting for Natasha to arrive at the main hall of the helicarrier from a trip to Stark Industries. When they heard those boots everyone sat upright because next to Pepper she was now the third scariest person to them. Natasha emerged from the hallway looking as pissed as hell as she slammed Pepper's schedule in front of them. But to them it was only a manila folder with some papers in it and hell they didn't know what's inside of it. So they asked stupidly.

"What's inside that?" The renowned leader of the Avengers group asked the master assassin and she replied.

"This week's schedule of Pepper Potts. And.." Pausing grabbing the Manila Folder opening it up to see two columns that said _Date_ and _Agenda._ Which in Pepper's handwriting was _**Vacation.**_

Then Director Fury came in looking as mad as Natasha is but then he sees Pepper's schedule. He punches the metal wall and goes back to what he was doing while the Avengers sits in the meeting hall. They all know missions would stop for now because they weren't successful for the past few days. They also doesn't know how to contact Pepper nor Tony who was seemingly wiped off the edge of the world for a week.

* * *

This afternoon Tony taught Pepper how archery is done just like what Clint and him do. Afterwards, Pepper was also taught how to throw knives like Natasha. Tony told her to protect herself whenever he's out on a mission and she should use it for self defense in which she completely understood. Pepper liked the fact that she could now protect herself when she's gone because she doesn't want to have another Aldrich Killian incident. Tony was happy that he has some quality flirting time with Pepper at their rounds on the archery range but now he wants to go to the entertainment room. So he sneaked out of the room while Pepper was changing clothes.

Pepper just changed clothes into checkered blue pajamas after dinner but suddenly Tony disappeared to somewhere inside the looked at the map that had at least 20 rooms on some which was entertainment room, gym, Master Anthony's bedroom, Master Howard and Miss Maria's bedroom, 10 guest rooms, kitchen, storage room, laundry room, and many more. Now, Pepper who didn't know how to find Tony closed the lights of their room and took a candelabra then lit it up.

She closed the door of their room clutching the candelabra and the map on her other hand then started walking to the entertainment room. It was like finding him in a labyrinth because there were a lot of doors that she passed. She knew she was almost there when she saw the door open with a little light illuminating from it then saw a shadow of a man which she knew was Tony. She opened the lights and she saw Tony wearing plaid red pajamas. Then leaned on the doorframe then she coughed catching Tony's attention.

Tony who was playing the Atari turned in horror to see Pepper leaning on the doorframe and he was caught again. He who knew damned well that he needed a longer explanation for another one of his guilty pleasures turned to see his fiancee setting down the candelabra at the drawers. She had the same unconvinced look she had on the veranda a few hours ago and considering its 10:00PM its was supposed to be bed time for _the both of them._

"I'll stop and explain in bed." Tony turned off the Atari then stood up offering his arm as an apology and Pepper wrapped her arm on his as they went back to their room.

When they arrived Tony for the first time looked at the calendar and saw it was December 3 the next day. While Pepper took her phone from her purse for the first time after arriving yesterday and no one called or emailed her. Tony set the thermostat that was beside the door to sixty five fahrenheit considering it snows in Italy. Suddenly a thought struck him and it included him with Pepper in either New York or Italy for Christmas day. Also hoping that Pepper would join him going to his parent's graves on the 21st.

When he was done Tony lifted the plain royal blue duvet and tucked himself in. Pepper did the same but then she scooted closer to him until her head was resting on his chest where the Arc Reactor lies. Tony was just looking up at the white wooden frame of the bed when he sighed breaking the silence afterwards.

"I'm sorry, what you've seen today is some of my guilty pleasures." He mentioned not looking at her but Pepper was also surprised with the revelation.

"It's okay, let's sleep? Hm?" She asked him and he cuddled with her then they both fell fast asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Steve Rogers isn't the only one with the science experiment. What did Howard Stark do to his son?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Every time a chapter hits 150 views i publish a new chapter sooo here it is. The chapter where secrets are revealed.**_

 _ **Sunday: Revelations**_

Tony was glad that Pepper was a very understanding person even though he is a douchebag for most of the times and doesn't understand society like she does. Tony wouldn't live this long if Pepper wasn't there to tell him the pros and cons of what he was doing (But still that didn't stop him from doing somethings.). No one could put up to Tony for this long except for Pepper who puts things through his thick skull. Tony Stark though called genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist and part time superhero has textbook narcissism plus he prefers to do his work solo. But as he said he'll have a girlfriend who worries about him very much and at the same time crazy for him. That girlfriend (fiancé) is Pepper Potts and no one would take that position from her. Sometimes the Avengers even wonder how Pepper puts up to Tony's attitude obviously. That's because they didn't know him well enough to understand.

Pepper didn't care about anyone not even her parents whom she didn't contact for the past 15 years. She only loved Tony now and she doesn't get the point of going to her parents place when obviously she is not on good terms with them. But then Tony wants to have peace with his future in laws since Tony wasn't really at peace with his own parents. Knowing, they could get married without their parents because their adults Pepper finds it absurd to go back. Because going back to where she started wasn't really the next best thing to do considering there is still a feud of how her parents think of her when she started working at Stark Industries. And, now she's the CEO plus marrying Tony Stark wasn't good news for them. They have some type of hate for Tony because all they read is tabloids or 5PM News.

Right now, that didn't matter because they were savoring every moment they have. Today, Tony slept through early morning tea and didn't leave Pepper at the bed. He didn't want to be scolded by Pepper like the last time he left bed early. He was still wearing his plaid red pajamas and Pepper was wearing her checkered blue pajamas. Tony was wide awake but Pepper was using his chest as a pillow and his arm was draped over her left shoulder. He just grabbed his Stark Phone on the nightstand bedside him then started looking over the news from different sources all over the internet.

The press just found out that he wasn't home but he didn't care because the Italian press wouldn't dare to hunt him in his sanctuary. Also the Manor's address is unlisted so if they find them in the Manor they tracked them down. They also found out that Pepper took a one week vacation but luckily they didn't know where because if that happens _they're both screwed._ This will cause another media firestorm if someone leaks their relationship before telling Pepper's parents. When he was looking at his phone Pepper eyes fluttered then she was wide awake looking at Tony who was looking at CNN News.

"Good morning." she murmured sleepily closing her eyes again then snuggled on Tony's chest and he puts down his phone at the nightstand then looks down to her before replying.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stark" he teased but she replies smiling underneath not looking at him. "It will take awhile to get used to that."

Tony hummed and Pepper just cuddled in the bed with him while waiting for the clock to strike 10. When he saw the clock strike ten he sat upright and Was surprisingly pulled down by Pepper. He smiled to himself knowing that he always pulled her down during weekdays and now it was the opposite.

"Pepper, I have something to tell…." He paused and then sat upright sighing that he's been hiding something from her in a long time but afterwards went to the balcony. Pepper sleepily followed Tony.

When things registered through her sleepy brain she started thinking about the worst case scenario. Was he dying again? because she couldn't bear life without Is he breaking off the engagement?. No, she wouldn't want that because she loves him like other. More thoughts came into her head as she walked to the balcony to see his hands on the rails and looking throughout the sky spacing out.

She stood on his right side placing her hands on the rails then he took her hand and kissed her ring looking at her deeply. Pepper stared at his chocolate brown eyes and she knew a confession was about to happen. He turned around and leaned his back on the rails then so did Pepper as he started talking.

"When I was three I think." He unsurely said as Pepper thoroughly listened to what he had to say.

"Dad, put me up on a science experiment. Better than Rogers, Super Soldier Serum though. It made my senses out of the ordinary, my strength surpassed the tests of Rogers Super Soldier Serum and the serum still works until now. So Technically I'm also a science experiment i don't want this…" pointing out to his whole body.

"to ruin everything we have right now and -HMPF!" Pepper forcibly turned him around so he was facing her then she kissed him without warning.

Tony just slipped his hands on her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Pepper slid her arms on his neck kissing him delightfully. Tony pulled out first but then she kissed him again causing Tony to be curious on where this hunger for him developed. But then they broke apart as they heard a knock. Edwin spoke through the door.

"Master Anthony, Miss Potts, it's time for lunch." Edwin said through the door then left them be. Pepper looked at him sweetly then whispered to his ear.

"I love you, Anthony Stark. Science Experiment or not." She turned around to follow Edwin for early lunch leaving Tony stunned on the balcony.

* * *

Natasha and Clint was deployed in Italy while Bruce and Captain was in Spain as they started a search for the lovebirds that was technically missing for them. It was lunch time and Natasha with Clint was roaming around the streets of Italy looking for possible clues on their whereabouts.

They were eating lunch at a Pasta Restaurant and shop, considering Italians weren't people who eat much rice. They saw a mysterious man in a tailcoat with graying hair buying different types of pasta like he was serving some big family or royal house. The man left the store and headed back to his car with a specialized plate of " _Butler"._ Natasha and Clint was both intrigued by the man and now following him.

* * *

Pepper sat across Tony who ate his food quietly after the science experiment confession. But she too as hiding something that concerns both of them and what better way to say things while eating or somewhere quiet. But now is the time for her to speak her truth that involved the both of them. So she sighed and Tony looked up from his food then she spoke up.

"Mom and Dad, are coming to Malibu this upcoming Monday." Tony dropped his utensils in shock and wiped his face using a napkin.

"Wait, this Monday?" Tony asked her surprised at the situation because they should be in a plane right now.

"Yup." She replied coolly and Tony stood up going to book them a flight back to the east coast. Pepper had no idea where he was going until he said.

"I'm Booking us a flight back. Maybe we can spend Christmas this year here." Then left Pepper at the veranda eating her lunch. While he went to their room going to JARVIS so they could take the plane back in time for Pepper's Parents.

* * *

Natasha and Clint are in front of a large manor where gates were hard Iron and it had a two way radio. From following the man in the car it was hard to keep running because they didn't have a car. They hid in the bushes when they heard a car coming and when they peeked. They saw the people that they haven't seen for a week, the Engaged Couple, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

But they were loading luggage in the Lincoln and talking to the butler at the same time. When they were finished they hopped in the car and the mansion gates opened. They hid once again and emerged when the car was a few feet away from the gates that automatically closed. Knowing what to report to Director Fury and they knew he will be pleased.

* * *

Pepper and Tony were in the bedroom at the jet headed back to Malibu before her parents arrives. Pepper didn't argue about going home this time because Tony was actually right about her parents being mad if they go to a empty house. Luckily, both confessions were said today and was both accepted. Especially Tony's science experiment fiasco with his enhanced senses and super strength. They were both in pajamas for a 13 hour flight back hoping that her parents weren't there yet. And, hoping that they still have some time to clean up before his in laws arrive.

Pepper looks at Tony who was almost asleep on the black side of the bed and she was on the white like yin and yang. Pepper laid there on top of Tony's chest near the reactor when she looked outside the window near their bed thinking of what awaits them if the press sees them go down the airplane with a engagement ring on her left hand and Tony's hand on the right. But Tony was awake and he knew what she was thinking of.

They fell asleep but then he jerked up sweating because of a nightmare. He looked at the bed and saw Pepper's figure beside him. Pepper looked up on him and saw that he cupped his face with his hands. She sat upright back hugging him and he looked at the clock to see that they're almost landing. But he murmured

"Nightmare." Then she sweetly replied " It's okay come on let's change It's almost landing time."

Pepper helped Tony up the bed and in the bathroom. Then they changed clothes with Tony wearing shades to hide the dark eye bags underneath. Pepper wore a dress and flats while Tony's outfit was the typical black shirt, pants and shoes. They sat across each other at the cabin waiting for landing so Happy could pick them up hoping that her parents weren't there yet.

* * *

Natasha and Clint were now walking the halls of the helicarrier on their way to Fury with Rogers and Banner who came from Spain. When they arrived they sat with their team mates and then Fury entered the room. He asked the agents about their mission.

"Where did you see Stark and Potts?" then Natasha told him like it was nothing. "Manor at the outskirts of Italy." Clint just nodded in agreement with Natasha's statement then Fury answered back.

"Track them down, we need Stark." Then exited the premises afterwards Natasha and Clint knew what to do.

* * *

While Natasha and Clint is back in Italy, Tony and Pepper's plane just landed and they're now heading for the mansion to prepare for their visitors.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I know my story is a bit AU-ish but don't worry because the only AU in my stories is that Tony Stark cooks.**_

Pepper and Tony were assisted by Happy (who was glad that he didn't wait for an hour for them to go down the plane) on the tarmac who was working overtime a bit. The chauffeur was glad that his boss wasn't too late or too early today. They got down the plane wearing shades with their outfit from before they slept and fixed their hair. Happy wondered why they were wearing shades since it was already night and then got the idea of having eye-bags that would go noticed if they removed it. Once Happy opened the door for them Pepper stepped in first followed by Tony then they removed their shades telling Happy to drive them back to the mansion. Luckily, the press doesn't know where they were in the first place or the tarmac would be filled with reporters and they might start a scandal with Pepper having vacation then Tony coming home with her.

Pepper and Tony immediately fell asleep as they traveled through California for once not being chased down by reporters. Happy looked at his rear view mirror surprised looking at the couple who removed their shades revealing dark eye bags. Pepper's head was on Tony's shoulder and his head was on top of hers forming a heart in the shadows. Happy was well happy for his two best-friends that finally got together after years. The stop light went green and he focused on the road once again. Tony stirred awake a few minutes after and saw that they were still on the road. He tried moving his right arm but then he couldn't then he saw Pepper's whole body leaning on him.

A few minutes later they were at the mansion's front gates and there were tons of reporters outside trying to get a statement out of Tony. Happy honked his horn and wrong move because that got everyone's attention to the car. They flashed cameras while Tony sighed and was very irritated he tapped somethings on his watch making the Iron Legion go out and make space for them. The Iron Legion formed a barrier that made the press stay away as the gates to the Mansion opened. Tony doesn't want to deal with the press right now because he was tired and pissed off. They entered the driveway and he shook Pepper making her stir but then her nose twitched and her eyes fluttered open to see that they were back. Happy opened the door for them and Tony got out then held out his free hand to help Pepper which she gladly accepted. Tony closed the door as Happy took the luggage from the back of the car while Tony wrapped a protective arm around Pepper's waist while going inside. Tony and Pepper went inside first to be greeted by JARVIS who turned on some lights.

"Good Evening, Ms. Potts & Mr. Stark" JARVIS quietly said as Happy then got inside leaving the luggage on the floor afterwards Pepper yawned saying.

"Thank you for staying up late, Happy you can take a day off." She rubbed her eyes and headed to their bedroom missing what Happy said.

"Okay, Boss." Happy exited going back to his home and then Tony followed Pepper to their room.

When he went in he saw Pepper literally crashed on her bedside not changing clothes at all hugging her second pillow facing her nightstand looking already asleep. But then he didn't mind because they were both tired equally not getting enough sleep in the plane and really didn't care in what their clothing situation was so he tucked Pepper in then gone to their closet .

He removed his shoes and pants to reveal he was in his boxers then went to his side of the bed closing his eyes snapping his fingers twice to close the lights and falling asleep joining Pepper in Dream Land Productions.

* * *

Pepper and Tony woke up in a gruesome time of 11AM which was not supposed to be since her parents might arrive earlier than , luckily they weren't there yet. Tony was the first to wake up showered quickly and changed into his Black Sabbath t-shirt and yoga pants then woke Pepper up. Luckily when he asked JARVIS her parents were 30 minutes away from the house. When he received that he woke Pepper up so they could greet her parents with them not knowing where they went a few days before. Pepper had her hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing gray leggings and Tony's blue black sabbath shirt which made him want to drool on the spot.

They were now at the kitchen with Tony in front of the oven as Pepper asked him to preheat it to 400F. Pepper was across the room in front of the cupboards while he was preheating the oven. But then Pepper remembered Tony did not know how things work in a kitchen but when she turned to look Tony already opened the oven and preheated it. _Oh crap_ he thought to himself as he was busted by Pepper. Pepper glared shockingly at Tony but then was also shocked that he knew how to preheat a stove. But Tony who was staring at the salmon she had on her hands wanted to cook for her for the first time. Honestly, Tony liked to cook and play the piano a lot when his parents were alive just to show off but now he had to cook for the girl he loves. So he said stammering in nervousness.

"Pepper, can you hand me the salmon, chopping board and knife?" She handed him the items he asked for and told him.

"I thought you don't cook?" She asked in confusion because he knew what he actually needed. But he smiled coyly and told her sweetly.

"How do you think I survived inside the garage in days without food?" He told her and then added.

" Because I had no one to cook for." He then approached Pepper and whispered in her ear in the most seductive tone he could.

"But now I do." Tony looked at Pepper whose arms were crossed waiting for him to do something.

And, so he did he washed his hands then at lightning speed he cut the salmon into 16 individual pieces leaving Pepper in shock. Pepper sat on the dining stool as she watched Tony on what he was going to do next. Then he walked across the room finding cherry tomatoes, shallot, asparagus, olive oil, salt n pepper, basil and garlic cloves. For a few minutes Tony was able to make a two tomato-shallot mix in a ceramic baking dish then roasted. Afterwards Placed 8 pieces of salmon sprinkling salt and pepper then roasting for 20 minutes. He was going back and forth on places inside the kitchen then Tony left the food to cook. Tony sat with Pepper afterwards who had the widest shit eating grin on his face while Pepper was just staring at him on what he just done in the matter of minutes.

"So Miss Potts, Are you convinced? Can I continue now? I need to make my favorite pasta." Pepper was stunned just nodded for him to continue.

Tony then stood up and grabbed pasta linguine then grabbed a few more things that he needed to make carbonara. He made the white sauce, boiled the pasta, chopped the meat, grated cheese and in a few minutes he was done setting 4 plates on the table. She never thought Tony would do something so domesticated like this because the farthest that he did was putting the dishes in the dishwasher and nothing else. The salmon finished after the pasta and then Tony elegantly plated like he was a chef from a five star restaurant serving someone really important like the president. In just an hour he was done and without any stain on his shirt. It was just unbelievable because she never knew this side of him. Well, she learns a new thing about him everyday. But before she could praise him with his work JARVIS bursts into life informing them on her parent's current condition.

"Miss Potts, LAPD is asking for you." Then she gave Tony a death glare and Tony looked very confused as he honestly told her.

"What I didn't do anything." He threw his hands in the air in surrender of what she was accusing and she sighed then told JARVIS.

"Accept call redirect it to my phone." Then a police officer suddenly spoke up on the other line and on the background she could clearly hear ambulance and police sirens everywhere.

"Virginia Potts?" The man spoke seriously to her and she was becoming nervous something might've happened to her parents and she replied to him.

"Yes, officer this is Virginia Potts you're speaking to is there a problem?" The man confirmed her fears afterwards by saying.

"You and Miss Elizabeth Potts are in the Emergency Contact List of Mr. and Mrs. Potts" the man told her and Tony slipped his arm around her waist then whispered ("Is everything okay?") to her ear but she was too nervous to even listen to it.

"There's a car accident with a truck and a private vechicle. I'm sorry to say but both drivers and passengers are killed on impact." Pepper placed her hand on her mouth and let the tears run down her eyes. Then Tony grabbed the phone from her as she was now clasped her hands covering her face as she was crying and she didn't protest on him grabbing her phone.

"Tony Stark, what happened?" He asked the officer on the line then explained to him the situation on hand while comforting Pepper.

The officer explained the situation while he was keeping Pepper who was crying on his shoulder close to him. When the phone call ended he immediately ran to his room taking the car keys going back to Pepper then rushing to LAPD. He was devastated for her and for he fact that they were getting married he was already imaging Pepper walking the aisle alone. While she just couldn't accept that her parents died just a few months before her own wedding. This was the worst day ever for the both of them.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

_**Author's Note: I am very sorry for making you guys wait. There will be a lot of plot twists and hardships on the way but I promise I will not abandon this. I think this is short due to the time I had to encode this from my notebook but I think this will be enough to get you through the day. Though I can see the ending and I promise the epilogue of this story. Thank you for waiting and Happy Reading!**_

* * *

It was devastating for the both of them a tragedy a few weeks before her wedding was something they didn't like. Especially Pepper, because it was almost her wedding. She didn't want to walk on the aisle alone. But sadly, her worst fears had to happen. After seeing her parents unidentifiable faces due to injuries she just gave up on the thought of having a complete family during her wedding day. After three days from the accident her parents were now buried on the sands of Malibu Beach (Part of Tony's property anyway). For them to remember when they look out their bedroom window.

Pepper was crouched in front of her parents headstones wearing a all black work outfit. While Tony was standing behind her while she sobbed for her parents embrace. Tony looked at the time on his watch and realized that the sun will go down in a few minutes. He crouched down to Pepper's level and put his hand on her shoulder saying to her softly.

"Sun is going down soon, Pep. We need to go back." She stood upright now wanting the support of her fiance.

She leaned on him at once then went back to the mansion where they're going to grieve for a few more days before going back to Italy. The sunset behind them as he safely assisted her back to their future house. Hand in hand they went in and immediately at their presence JARVIS greeted them.

"Good Evening Mr. & Mrs. Stark" JARVIS told them as they entered and he was for the first time ignored by his creators.

JARVIS was instructed to now use Mrs. Stark earlier so he could get used to it once they were already married. And apparently it rubbed on him because he never called Pepper Ms. Potts.

Tony looked at Pepper and thought ' She looks pale' and with concern he asked her.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at him and smiled saying.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Just then JARVIS suddenly bursts into life saying the probably worst thing ever for the day.

"Sir, it appears that Director Fury is on the line. Shall I put him through?" He groaned in response but then sighed as Pepper whispered she'd be in their bedroom.

"Put him through" he said as Pepper exited the garage going up to their bedroom sadly remembering the days her parents were alive and the twenty years that she barely saw them.

The line connected then his voice was heard throughout the garage.

"I know Miss Potts just suffered a loss. Please send my condolences but… " he paused then continued as he knew Tony was waiting.

"We need you 2 hours in Mexico to back up the others. I know you aren't in good terms but please Stark just this one time." Pepper then entered the garage again wearing pajamas as she approached he asked her.

"Do you want me to go?" She replied sadly but she knew she can't keep Iron Man for herself.

"You know I don't want to but.. I can't have Iron Man for myself." She cupped his face and smiled sadly. Then he gave her a kiss saying.

"I'll come back safe. So wait for me and we'll have a makeup date afterwards." She chuckled wiping the tears that were almost flowing. Tony noticed this.

"Hey, no crying…" He hugged her as she sniffed under his shirt. When she was finished he went to the pad. Before the HUD locked he told her.

"You complete me!" Then blasted off going to another one of his dangerous missions.

She turned her back from the garage ordering JARVIS to lock up for the night as she headed to bed.

* * *

Morning came and she was up thirty minutes earlier than her alarm just to heave the contents of her stomach out. She felt nauseous and feverish but she took anti nausea pills to ease the pain. She didn't want to eat knowing she'd just puke it all out so she skipped breakfast and headed to work with and empty stomach.

* * *

Tony was still in Mexico on his way home in the helicarriers meeting room to be debriefed before getting dismissed. He was ignoring probably everyone except for Maria and Fury and they did not like his silent treatment. Steve, Bruce and Natasha didn't know what to do to their friend actually they didn't even know if they were still his friends. But they knew they needed to stop this argument ASAP. They were waiting for Fury and then Steve spoke up.

"You know we are sorry." Looking down on the table he murmured just enough for Bruce to hear.

"I'm very disappointed." Just then Fury came in and said quickly.

" Do not speak of this to anyone. You are dismissed." After he heard _dismissed_ he quickly got out of the room before anyone of them could reply to his statement.

* * *

Pepper was working a regular day but it was only 3 and she was already tired. She wondered if she missed any major events but when she asks her assistant she always says _No, Miss Potts you just maybe tired._ Though she really wanted to go home and curl up the bed. It was three thirty sooner she'll go home and see him hopefully. Then Bambi came in announcing.

"Miss Potts, time for your last meeting." She stood up and replied to her going outside the room.

"Let's go then" heading to the conference room for her last meeting of the day.


	11. REWRITE NOTICE

**I just realized I needed a MAJOR re-write to this fanfic and also while it hasn't gone far off yet. So startig tomorrow I will be re-releasing the first few chapters in rewrite! Thank You!**


End file.
